


Ничего не имею против ананасов, но...

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: — Мне было три, когда я спросил у мамы, как можно засунуть в кого-то ананасовый кактус, — тихо говорит он.Первая часть серии.





	Ничего не имею против ананасов, но...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing against pineapples, but...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039142) by [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop). 



Его родственную душу зовут Баки. Джеймс Бьюкенен «Зови меня Баки» Барнс. Ему тридцать три. Он учитель. Точнее, _воспитатель_. Кофе он пьёт с миндальным молоком и выглядит по-настоящему, до невозможности, чертовски хорошо что в рубашке, что без неё.

И Стив узнаёт обо всём этом потому, что вежлив, и потому, что дорога до его квартиры занимает десять минут разговоров.

Оказавшись _внутри_ вышеназванной квартиры, разговоры им приходится на мгновение отложить в пользу самого грандиозного приступа обжиманий, в котором когда-либо принимал участие Стив.

Стоит отметить две вещи.

Во-первых, целуется Баки феноменально.

Во-вторых, обжимания с родственной душой ни в какое сравнение не идут с обжиманиями с кем бы то ни было ещё. В сути как таковой отличий нет, но есть что-то в _осознании_. Баки — его, а он — Баки, и созданы они в прямом смысле друг для друга.

Всё не очень-то безупречно. Головы сталкиваются, локти стукаются, а Стив от воодушевления запутывается в рубашке, но те вещи, которых он обычно бы стеснялся, похоже, значения теперь не имеют. Баки его _родственная душа_. Стив дожидался его всю свою жизнь.

И никого не волнует, насколько он непрестанно неуклюж: Баки встречает его на полпути с обожающей улыбкой, руками касаясь Стива с нежным благоговением. Словно поверить не может, что Стив здесь. Словно поверить не может, что заполучил это.

Стив целует кончики его пальцев. Вокруг большого размазаны чернила, а прямо под ним, где ладонь встречается с запястьем, — россыпь веснушек. Оттуда Стив принимается прокладывать себе путь через отметку на предплечье Баки. Она занимает до крайности много места, текст тёмный и отчётливый, и в отличие от Стивова простецкого «привета» её не заметить невозможно.

Всю свою жизнь Стив глядел на свою метку с осознанием того, что может принадлежать кому угодно. Баки же… Баки, должно быть, всегда имел о нём какое-то представление. То ещё первое впечатление.

Им чудится, что мимо проносятся часы. Обнажённые по пояс, оба они разыскивают чувствительные точки, где хотят ощутить прикосновение. У Баки за ухом есть местечко: дотронешься — вызовешь вздох, невольный и блаженный. Ещё одно такое у него над бедром.

Он произносит Стивово имя точно припев песни, и Стив, впервые почувствовавший себя цельным и завершённым, клянётся, что никогда прежде — _и никогда впредь_ — не испытывал к кому-либо той любви, что ощущает всем своим существом к Баки.

Они не занимаются сексом. Пока что. Для этого ещё будет время, и, хоть оба они и жаждут прикосновений, ощущений всё равно слишком много, и слишком быстро всё закрутилось. Впавшие в спячку части их сердец и умов пробуждаются от забытья длиною в жизнь. Со временем Стив сможет чувствовать то, что чувствует Баки. Он будет знать — всегда и навеки, — что Баки рядом, как бы далеко тот ни находился. Узы родственных душ — вещь волшебная и диковинная, но интимная. Разделяют и лелеют её лишь двое связанные.

После столь долгого одиночества Стив одновременно и взбудоражен, и напуган до дрожи — Баки тоже. Это он уже способен ощутить. В этой лодке они вместе.

С заходом солнца чары приостанавливаются — не разрушаются, но переходят в режим ожидания, — в то время как рутина жизни настигает их обоих. Они делают звонки. Родителей Стива больше нет в живых, поэтому он звонит Сэму, а в итоге причитает, пока Сэм, рядом с которым Клинт и, похоже, вся пожарная часть целиком, кричит, свистит и бросается громкими и неделикатными вопросами о том, сколько раз они с Баки уже переспали. Баки звонок сестре заканчивает словами: «Не говори маме с папой. Пока что. Сперва хочу поговорить с ними сам».

Стива это сбивает с толку. Сама идея, что Баки отчего-то не горит желанием делиться этим с семьёй. Лицо его, по всей видимости, мрачнеет. Баки откладывает телефон и забирается к Стиву на колени.

— Мне было три, когда я спросил у мамы, как можно засунуть в кого-то ананасовый кактус, — тихо говорит он. — С самого моего рождения родители были в ужасе от того, с кем мне суждено провести жизнь.

Стив бросает взгляд на отметку на запястье Баки.

— Мне это будут припоминать вечно, да?

Баки смеётся. Целует его и смеётся.

— Скорее всего. Хотя не думаю, что они когда-либо рассматривали как вариант бруклинского пожарного, когда составляли списки людей, способных пригрозить засунуть шипастую растительность в разного рода отверстия.

— У них есть списки? — хнычет Стив.

Господи, его будущие свёкор со свекровью ненавидят его вот уже тридцать лет, и это официальный рекорд, потому что кто ещё умудрился бы так попасть впросак?!

Баки, хмыкнув, кладёт голову Стиву на плечо. Волосы у него гораздо длиннее, чем у любого из парней, с которыми доводилось быть Стиву. Тёмные, длинные настолько, что касаются плеч, и _до ужаса мягкие_. Он запускает в них пальцы и, чуть вжавшись ими в череп, упивается тем, как Баки в ответ блаженно постанывает.

— Довольно детальные. Согласно одной из теорий, ты сбежал из тюрьмы и устроил себе тайное логово в отделе фруктов супермаркета «У Джо».

— Это… до странного конкретно.

— У них живое воображение, — пожимает плечами Баки. — Но ты им понравишься. Ты крайне респектабелен.

— Я зарабатываю на жизнь тем, что забираюсь в горящие дома.

Стив не уверен, до конца ли Баки осознаёт, что это значит. Помимо работы сам он не испытывал страх перед возможностью кого-то потерять уже долгие и долгие годы.

Со временем Стив начнёт понимать без необходимости спрашивать.

Руки Баки обвивают Стивову талию. Держат крепко. Возможно, это уже говорит обо всём без слов.

— Я сказал «респектабельный», а не «здравомыслящий». И ты ведь занимаешься не только этим. Ты ещё котов с деревьев снимаешь!

— Обычно это один и тот же кот, — подмечает Стив. — Прости, что оказался не одержимым ананасами преступником.

— И не говори. Ужасно удручает, — Баки улыбается. Улыбка у него красивая безмерно. Стив проводит пальцами по его губам, запечатлевая её в памяти.

— Но кактус у меня имеется.

От звенящего смеха Баки сердце Стива озаряется солнечными лучами. Ему конец. Он на сто процентов принадлежит Баки — и душой, и сердцем.

Эта тема с родственными душами?

Весьма охрененная штуковина.


End file.
